Vril
Vril is a member of a race known as the Vril, is their queen and only female. She is in fact the oldest queen to have ever have ruled the Vril dimension. 'Origins' Vril is the Vril Queen who lived in the what people call "The Vril Dimension". She was born according to Earth's clock; 5.0000 Billion Years Ago, before the Earth's creation. She was in fact the next queen of the Vril after her mother died while giving birth to her. Within the next several milenia; she ruled and when it came time to seek out a mate; she found that all the men were jokes and unworthy of her. World War 2 By the time of World War 2; Nazi, Germany was working towards their goal for global domination. SS troopers were looking all around the world for items pretaining to the occult; in hopes to boost the confidents in the Fatherland. SS troopers of the Vril Society came to the Führer Adolf Hitler; with a shocking tape recording. The recording stated the following; Hitler became interested and decided to go and meet Vril and see what she had to offer to the Third Reich. Vril met Hitler over dinner and that's when she was offered a chance to rule the world; however she refused. Hitler then ordered one of his strongest psychics to actually control Vril into submission. She was forced to alter her armor minorly with the lightning SS the Schutzstaffel wore. She then fought in the war for the next several years; secretly of course. Later on however; she was hit by a cannon shell and that not just knocked her out of her trance; but also made her lose her memory of where she came from and even who she was. That's when she decided to sleep in a cave made by herself. 1990s She slept until the 90s; which was when a group of people stumbled upon her cave. They woke her up in her bed and she utilized her Vril magic to control the ones who trespassed in her cave. They introduced her to the world and helped her to adapt in many ways; including by making a large castle where the cave once stood. She was made a queen in her own image there and has resided there for the last 15 years. 'Hybrid' By the 2000s; Vril was traveling out of her castle and traveled to America where she moved into Metropolis for a while. Once there; Vril became quite attached to city life and was drawn to the night life. She was almost turned into swiss cheese when Doomsday almost squashed her; however Hybrid flew into the frame and slammed into the giant before he could hurt Vril. Vril on the other hand; morphed into her armor and assisted in the battle; however afterwards, she disappeared; leaving Hybrid pondering on who he was helped by and if she was even good. After several nights; Hybrid found nothing of the woman who assisted him and Vril was still pondering on who the man was that saved her life. She realized that she actually found someone who could be her king. So for a whole week; Vril seeked out Hybrid; not knowing his name or where he was at the time. She would later meet up with Hybrid after paying off several crooks to rob a bank in order to attract Hybrid. Low and behold; Hybrid arrived as she anticipated and so with a few seconds; Vril changed into her armor and offered her assistance. Hybrid said that he had it under wraps; although it was the time for Vril and Hybrid to become aquainted, so she was invited to dinner at Bromley Manor. Despite not remembering her past experience at the dinner with Hitler; she accepted the invitation. Later on at the manor; Vril arrived on time and they had dinner. They discussed a position as a member of the Justice League; which was something she questioned carefully. Hybrid was more than willing to answer her questions which satisfied Vril's curiousity greatly. She accepted the offer and stayed that night at the manor in one of the guest rooms. The next morning; Hybrid and Supergirl took Vril to meet the leading Justice League members; including Batman, Wonder Woman and even Superman. They had her go through a physical and mental examination in order to determine her race and where her powers come from. She also was tested in order to see how her powers worked and what powers she possessed. After the results came back; the leading members also were concerned about uniform; which wasn't a problem for armor; however the lighting SS on the armor was removed in order to show that she wasn't a member of the fascist reich. With her armor fixed; she was taught ethics and law; as well as to teach her the dos and don'ts on arriving at the scene of the crime by Wonder Woman. 'Powers & Abilities' Vril is known to be an extremely powerful member of the Vril and is known to possess unlimited power. Invulnerability Vril is known to possess the capability to resist bullets, lasers, rockets, magic and even nuclear weapons. This power is caused by her dense molecular structure. While in the 3rd Dimension. Accelerated Healing Vril is known to possess a healing factor almost as fast as Hybrid. Immortality Immediately when she was born; Vril is known to have been born while the Earth was being formed; making her over 50,000 billion years of age and yet looking like a 25 year old woman in her physical prime. Superhuman Strength In the Vril Dimension; Vril is known to lift as much as 50 tons over her head; possibly even more. In the 3rd dimension; Vril's strength is undetermined, much like Hybrid's. Superhuman Speed Vril is known to possess speed faster than sound in the Vril Dimension; however within the 3rd dimension; she has demonstrated to have speed much like Hybrid. Superhuman Reflexes While in her home dimension; Vril possessed reflexes slightly faster than a human; however in the 3rd dimension, her reflexes are extremely fast. Heightened Senses Vril's superhuman senses do indeed exist in both her home and the 3rd dimensions. She is capable of seeing, hearing, tasting, feeling and even smelling with an undeteremined range. Vril Based Powers Vril; because of her origins, possess powers of her home dimension's magic known as Vril. The magic is considered an extremely powerful and universal magic. Energy Blasts & Vril Vision Vril is capable of emitting extremely powerful and limitless amounts of energized Vril at her enemies from her hands. Vril vision is the same way; however she emits it from her eyes. Category:Vril Category:Superheroes Category:Immortal Beings Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Superheroes